This invention relates to an editing apparatus and an editing method, and more particularly to an editing apparatus and an editing method which can be applied to a field editing system which edits, for example, a program whose data have been collected at a site.
In related art technology, at a data collecting site or the like which is a field outside a broadcasting station, a program of collected data can be edited by a simple editing system so that a result of the data collection can be broadcasted rapidly. An editing system of the type mentioned is generally constructed such that contents of collected data recorded on a magnetic tape are recorded once onto a hard disk unit as an intermediate recording medium and then edited so that they can be edited efficiently.
In particular, if a result of data collection is edited in a field by so-called AB roll editing in which two video tape recorders are used, then much time is required for such operations as fast feeding and rewinding of a magnetic tape to index it to a desired cut, and the time is required as much for the editing operation.
Therefore, an editing system which uses an intermediate recording medium duplicates a video signal and an audio signal recorded once onto a magnetic tape by means of, for example, a video tape recorder formed as a unit together with a camera onto a hard disk unit. Then, the video signal and the audio signal on the hard disk unit are reproduced to set editing points to produce an editing list, and then, they are recorded onto a magnetic tape in accordance with the editing list.
With the editing system described above, the time required for setting of editing points can be reduced significantly when compared with the AB roll editing in which a magnetic tape is used, and a result of data collection, for example, for news coverage can be broadcasted in a short time as much.
The editing system, however, requires much time to duplicate a video signal and an audio signal recorded on a magnetic tape onto an intermediate recording medium. Incidentally, even when it is tried to record a result of data collection for 30 minutes onto a hard disk unit, for example, at a quadruple speed, a time as long as seven minutes and 30 seconds is required to record the data onto the hard disk unit.
Further, a result of editing is re-recorded onto a magnetic tape and brought back to a broadcasting station. Also such re-recording of a video signal onto a magnetic tape requires much time.
Assuming that the time required for such operations of the types mentioned as above can be reduced, processing of a result of data collection can be performed significantly efficiently when compared with a related art system, then the convenience in use of a system of the type described can be further improved.
In this instance, it is considered that, if a common recording medium in the form of an optical disk is used in place of a magnetic tape to perform processing from imaging to editing, then the processing of duplication of a video signal and an audio signal onto an intermediate recording medium can be omitted. It is also considered that, if an editing list is recorded onto the optical disk and the optical disk is brought back to a broadcasting station, then also an operation of re-recording the result of editing can be omitted. Further, where an optical disk is used, since it allows random accessing, also processing of non-linear editing can be performed similarly as in a case wherein a video signal and an audio signal are recorded on a hard disk apparatus. Consequently, it is anticipated that an editing operation can be performed efficiently.
However, where an optical disk is used, it is considered that so-called voice over recording is difficult.
In particular, in an editing operation in which a magnetic tape is used, for example, narration, background music or the like is allocated to contents of collected data by pre-voice over recording wherein a video signal is edited and recorded onto a magnetic tape after an audio signal is edited and recorded onto the magnetic tape or by after-voice over recording wherein an audio signal is edited and recorded onto a magnetic tape after a video signal is edited and recorded onto the magnetic tape.
In both voice over recordings, while an audio signal or a video signal recorded on a magnetic tape in advance is monitored, a corresponding video signal or audio signal is carried into after recording. Consequently, in order to perform voice over recording with an editing system in which an optical disk is used, while a video signal or an audio signal recorded on an optical disk is reproduced, an audio signal or a video signal must be recorded onto the optical disk.
However, an optical disk is driven in the condition of a fixed linear velocity so that desired data can be recorded in a high density onto it. Consequently, it is considered that it is difficult to record an audio signal and a video signal simultaneously onto an optical disk or reproduce an audio signal and a video signal recorded in different regions of an optical disk simultaneously. This makes voice over recording difficult after all.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an editing apparatus and an editing method by which voice over recording can be performed even where an optical disk is used for a procedure from data collection to editing.
In order to attain the object described above, according to the present invention, an editing apparatus and an editing method are generally constructed such that, while an audio signal of narration or the like is recorded onto the inner circumference side of an optical disk, a video signal recorded on the outer circumference side of the optical disk is reproduced, or while an audio signal such as narration is edited once using a storage means, a video signal is reproduced from an optical disk and outputted directly or through the storage device and then the edited audio signal is recorded onto the optical disk, thereby allowing voice over recording even with an editing apparatus in which an optical disk is used.
In particular, according to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided an editing apparatus which accesses a disk type recording medium on which a video signal and an audio signal are recorded in substantially equal line recording densities on the inner circumference side and the outer circumference side of the disk type recording medium, comprising, the disk type recording medium having an information recording face which is divided into concentric areas in outer circumference side ones of which recording areas for a video signal and an audio signal are formed and in an innermost circumference one of which a recording area for data of an editing list of the video signal and an auxiliary audio signal corresponding to the video signal of a result of editing based on the editing list is formed, an audio recording system for recording the auxiliary audio signal into the recording area for the auxiliary audio data, and a video reproduction system for accessing the disk type recording medium in accordance with the editing list in response to processing of the audio recording system to reproduce the video signal of a result of editing from the disk type recording medium and continuously outputting the reproduced video signal.
In the editing apparatus, a disk type recording medium on which a video signal is recorded in substantially equal line recording densities on the inner circumference side and the outer circumference side of the disk type recording medium is used, and, in addition to data of an editing list of a video signal, an auxiliary audio signal corresponding to the video signal of a result of editing based on the editing list is recorded into the innermost circumference area of the disk type recording medium. Consequently, the video signal recorded on the outer circumference side can be reproduced at a transfer rate higher than that upon recording. Accordingly, in a corresponding relationship to this processing, if the video signal of the result of editing is reproduced from the disk type recording medium in accordance with the editing list and is outputted as a continuous video signal, so-called after-voice over recording can be performed by allocating narration or the like to the auxiliary audio signal while the video signal edited formerly is monitored. On the other hand, by reversely performing that just described as above, pre-voice over recording can be performed by an operation based on the editing list after an audio signal is recorded.
The editing apparatus may be constructed such that the audio recording system includes an audio signal recording means for temporarily storing the auxiliary audio signal, an audio signal outputting means for outputting the auxiliary signal stored in the audio signal storage means to an external apparatus, and an audio signal recording means for recording the auxiliary audio signal stored in the audio signal storage means onto the disk type recording medium, and the video reproduction system accesses, in processing for temporarily storing the auxiliary audio signal into the audio signal storage means or in processing for outputting the auxiliary audio signal stored in the audio signal storage means by the outputting means, the disk type recording means in accordance with the editing list to reproduce the video signal of a result of editing from the disk type recording medium and continuously outputs the reproduced video signal.
In the editing apparatus, an auxiliary audio signal corresponding to a video signal of a result of editing can be temporarily stored and outputted when necessarly, and the temporarily stored auxiliary audio signal can be recorded onto the disk type recording medium. Consequently, in whichever area the auxiliary audio signal or the video signal is to be stored, for a period of time for which the auxiliary audio signal is temporarily stored into the audio signal storage means and then edited, the disk type recording medium can be driven to rotate at a desired velocity of rotation to reproduce the corresponding video signal. Further, when necessary, the auxiliary audio signal for which editing has completed can be recorded onto the disk type recording medium in a short time. Consequently, so-called after-voice over recording can be performed by allocating narration or the like to the auxiliary audio signal while the video signal edited formerly is monitored. Further, when the auxiliary audio signal is edited formerly, the video signal can be reproduced by an operation based on the editing list while the auxiliary audio signal stored in the audio signal storage means is reproduced, thereby performing pre-voice over recording.
The editing apparatus may be further constructed such that the video reproduction system includes a video signal storage means for temporarily storing the reproduced video signal and a video outputting means for outputting the video signal temporarily stored in the video signal storage means, and outputs, in processing for temporarily storing the auxiliary audio signal into the audio signal storage means, in processing for outputting the auxiliary audio signal stored in the audio signal storage means through the outputting means or in processing for recording the auxiliary audio signal temporarily stored in the audio signal storage means onto the disk type recording medium, the video signal temporarily stored in the video signal storage means at a rate corresponding to the auxiliary audio signal.
In the editing apparatus, the video reproduction system can temporarily store the reproduced video signal into the video signal storage means and output the video signal temporarily stored in the video signal recording medium at a rate corresponding to the auxiliary audio signal in a corresponding relationship to processing of the audio recording system. Consequently, upon editing of the audio signal, editing processing can be performed while the video signal stored in the video signal storage means is monitored without the necessity for frequently changing over the velocity of rotation of the disk type recording medium. Further, in this instance, a result of the editing can be confirmed at a desired rate. Further, also when the edited auxiliary audio signal is to be recorded onto the disk type recording medium, the video signal can be monitored at the corresponding rate.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an editing method wherein a disk type recording medium on which a video signal is recorded in substantially equal line recording densities on the inner circumference side and the outer circumference side of the disk type recording medium is accessed to edit the video signal recorded on the disk type recording medium, comprising the steps of driving the disk type recording medium to rotate at a linear velocity for the inner circumference side of the disk type recording medium, recording data of an editing list of the video signal and an auxiliary audio signal corresponding to the video signal of a result of editing based on the editing list onto the inner circumference side of the disk type recording medium, and accessing the outer circumference side of the disk type recording medium in accordance with the editing list in a corresponding relationship to the recording of the auxiliary audio signal to reproduce the video signal of the result of editing from the disk type recording medium and continuously outputting the reproduced video signal.
In the editing apparatus, a disk type recording medium on which a video signal is recorded in substantially equal line recording densities on the inner circumference side and the outer circumference side of the disk type recording medium is used, and the disk type recording medium is driven to rotate at a linear velocity of the inner circumference side to record, onto the inner circumference side of the disk type recording medium, data of an editing list of the video signal and an auxiliary audio signal corresponding to the video signal of a result of editing based on the editing list. Consequently, in the outer circumference side area of the disk type recording medium, the video signal can be reproduced at a transfer rate higher than that upon recording. Accordingly, if, in a corresponding relationship to the recording of the auxiliary audio signal, the outer circumference side of the disk type recording medium is accessed in accordance with the editing list to continuously output a reproduced video signal, then so-called after-voice over recording can be performed. On the other hand, by reversely performing that just described as above, pre-voice over recording can be performed by an operation based on the editing list after an audio signal is recorded.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided an editing method wherein a disk type recording medium on which a video signal is recorded in substantially equal line recording densities on the inner circumference side and the outer circumference side and that is accessed to edit the video signal recorded on the disk type recording medium, comprising the steps of recording data of an editing list of the video signal into a predetermined area of the disk type recording medium, editing, using predetermined audio signal storage means, an auxiliary audio signal corresponding to the video signal of a result of editing based on the editing list and recording the edited auxiliary audio signal into the predetermined area of the disk type recording medium, and accessing, upon editing of the auxiliary audio signal in which the audio signal recording medium is used, the outer circumference side of the disk type recording medium in accordance with the editing list to reproduce the video signal of the result of editing from the disk type recording medium and continuously outputting the reproduced video signal.
In the editing method, data of an editing list of a video signal is recorded into the predetermined area of a disk type recording medium, and the predetermined storage means is used to edit an auxiliary audio signal corresponding to the video signal of a result of editing based on the editing list and the edited auxiliary audio signal is recorded into the predetermined area of the disk type recording medium. Consequently, in whichever area the auxiliary audio signal or the video signal is to be stored, for a period of time for which the auxiliary audio signal is temporarily stored into the audio signal storage means and then edited, the disk type recording medium can be driven to rotate at a desired velocity of rotation to reproduce the corresponding video signal. Further, when necessary, the auxiliary audio signal for which editing has completed can be recorded onto the disk type recording medium in a short time. Consequently, so-called after-voice over recording can be performed by allocating narration or the like to the auxiliary audio signal while the video signal edited formerly is monitored. Further, when the auxiliary audio signal is edited formerly, the video signal can be reproduced by an operation based on the editing list while the auxiliary audio signal stored in the audio signal storage means is reproduced, thereby performing pre-voice over recording.
In this instance, the editing method may further comprise the steps of temporarily storing the reproduced video signal into video signal storage means, and outputting the reproduced video signal temporarily stored in the video signal storage means at a rate corresponding to the auxiliary audio signal when the auxiliary signal is to be edited using the audio signal storage means or when the edited auxiliary audio signal is to be recorded.
In the editing method, the reproduced video signal is temporarily stored into the video signal storage means, and when the edited auxiliary signal is to be edited using the audio signal storage means or when the edited auxiliary audio signal is to be recorded, the reproduced video signal temporarily stored in the video signal storage means is outputted at a rate corresponding to the auxiliary audio signal. Consequently, upon editing of the audio signal, editing processing can be performed while the video signal edited formerly is monitored without the necessity for frequently changing over the velocity of rotation of the disk type recording medium. Further, in this instance, a result of the editing can be confirmed at a desired rate. Further, also when the edited auxiliary audio signal is to be recorded onto the disk type recording medium, the video signal can be monitored at the corresponding rate.
With the editing apparatus and the editing methods described above, an optical disk can be used to perform voice over recording by reproducing a video signal recorded on the outer circumference side of the optical disk in accordance with an editing list while an audio signal of narration or the like is recorded onto the inner circumference side of the optical disk or by reproducing, while an audio signal of narration or the like is edited once using the audio signal storage means, a video signal from an optical disk and outputting the video signal directly or through the audio signal storage means and then recording the edited audio signal onto the optical disk.